Familiar Stranger
by Twilightrox1296
Summary: After Edward left Bella 4 years ago, she was crushed. She is now a vampire, changed so by Laurent. Still, hope returns when an unknown prince charming is met in a chatroom.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV:**

He had never returned. Obviously by "he" I meant Edward. It hurt my mind to think about him. I still loved him, no doubt about that, but it broke my heart when he left me.

He said he didn't want me anymore.

All that time I had spent with him. All those sweet memories. I cherished all of it.

I thought we were soul-mates. Meant to be together.

But I guess not.

He said he thought it was "safer for me"

Yah right, I never had safety anyway.

Whatever. I will just try to keep my mind off of "him".

It had been about 4 years anyway.

He probably didn't even care about me.

Only if he came back.

Only.

Who cares? Oh yah………I did.

I got up, off my prop that others call a bed. I looked at the clock. It was 10:28. Stormy outside. What nice weather for a Saturday. But, I didn't have any plans anyway.

I turned on my laptop, and went to that chat-room, hoping to find someone. Someone that loved me. Someone I loved..

Some guy named Handsomeguy101 messaged me. I blocked him. I hated people so full of themselves. I never really met anyone interesting. But the next person who messaged me might have been OK to talk to.

**Eddieboy7: ** Good morning, beautiful.

**Iamaswan4ever:** Hello.

Okay. I really hated my username. I created it a long time ago, when I loved swans. It was also cool because her last name was "Swan". Now it just sounds like something a little girl would write.

What was up with him? Why did he call me beautiful? I will reply later. I was kind of hungry. I might as well go to the woods and go get a deer.

Being a vampire is good. You don't have to go hunting every day, but sometimes I get hungry at school when certain smells appeal me. In the past, I always wanted to be changed by Edward to a vampire, but he was too stubborn while he was here.

And then he left.

Theres a big difference when being changed by your lover or the enemy. Laurent had changed me, but thankfully I escaped before he killed me. The pain was so deep. Thank God, Jacob helped me and killed that beast. That being the last thing I thought about I head off to a forest, and went to get a meal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward POV:**

Bella must be out now. Having fun. Unlike me, she probably moved on.

I cannot believe I left her. I am such a jerk. But it was probably better for her. She could live her human life.

I tried moving on. All those fake websites that say they can find you your true love are nothing but lies. If that was true, wouldn't everyone do it?

I logged back on to my account and headed to a chatroom. "Eddieboy7". How nice. Emmett came up with it, and now I was stuck with it.

Hmm..I searched through the list of names, thinking of who to message. I wanted someone normal. Someone that didn't have screen names like "Sexygirl123". Gosh! People are so desperate.

I finally found one that was ok. Iamaswan4ever. Must be embarrassing. I just typed.

**Eddieboy7:** Good morning, beautiful.

I don't know why I called her beautiful. But the message was sent and I couldn't see it now. And I wanted to see her reaction.

**Iamaswan4ever:** Hello.

Nice.

How simple.

Hello.

If everything was that simple.

If life was that simple.

If moving on was so simple.

I shut down my computer and thought of anything.

Anything but Bella.

Beautiful Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella POV:**

The blood of a deer is sweet.

My fingers were still bloody after lunch.

I went to go rinse them.

As I returned, I signed back on.

Eddieboy7 was online. Should I message him? Just as I thought about that, a received a new message.

**Eddieboy7:** Where were you beautiful, I missed you.

**Iamaswan4ever:** Oh, I was at lunch. And I'm not beautiful.

**Eddieboy7:** I bet you are. You sound beautiful.

**Iamaswan4ever:** Well, I'm not. I'm nothing special. Just plain.

**Eddieboy7: **Everyone is special. And you are too, honey.

Okay, so why was I arguing over my looks? Oh well, I continued the conversation.

**Iamaswan4ever:** So, speaking of features. How do you look?

**Eddieboy7:** Well, I have bronze-colored hair, and topaz eyes.

Wow, he sounded beautiful. And weirdly familiar.

**Eddieboy7**: You?

**Iamaswan4ever:** Brown hair, brown eyes.

How plain was I?

I wish I was unique.

Different.

Rather than the same thing everyone else had.

**Eddieboy7:** How old are you?

**Iamaswan4ever:** 17.

It was true.

I was changed at age 17.

**Eddieboy7: **Me too

"BELLA!! I'M HOME. WHATS FOR DINNER?" yelled Charlie.

Oh yeah, Charlie.

I signed off and decided to go make him some FOOD. He didn't know I didn't eat FOOD. I just lied and said I ate out or I ate whenever he asked me.

"PASTA" I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my God. I just wanted to let all you suscribers out there, and those who reviewed and favorited this story, that you all rock. I cannot believe that this story was actually read! Lol. Sorry it takes me some time to update. Anyways here is the next chapter to my story "Familiar Stranger". I did this chapter in Bellas POV to make it pass by quicker, however if you think for each chapter there should be a Edward POV, either message me or review on your opinions.

**Bella POV:**

Apparently Charlie was hungry.

He liked the pasta.

I used to love pasta when I was a kid.

I would just slurp it up and end up a mess.

Soon after, I signed on again.

Whether Eddieboy7 knew this or not, I actually enjoyed talking to him.

He was so interesting.

And Mysterious.

Thankfully, he was online.

And this time I messaged him.

**Iamaswan4ever:** Hey Eddieboy7, how are you?

**Eddieboy7:** Hey you swan, why'd you sign off? I missed you.

**Iamaswan4ever:** I had to go cook my father something…And you missed me. Isn't that kind of early for someone you barely even know?

**Eddieboy7:** Yes. I guess. Maybe to you. But I feel like I've known you for a while. Anyways, lets find out more about eachother.

**Iamaswan4ever:** Sure. Okay. What is your status?

**Eddieboy7:**I am single. You?

**Iamaswan4ever:** Me too.

I choked back a tear when I wrote those two words. Me too. Sure, I was single. I've been single for like 4 years now or what? Gosh, I need to move on.

**Eddieboy7:** Where do you live?

**Iamaswan4ever:**I'm in Washington.

**Eddieboy7:** Oh wow. I just moved from there like about 4-5 years ago. Now I am in Italy.

**Iamaswan4ever:** Italy. How lucky. I wish I could get out of here. Too many bad memories.

**Eddieboy7:** What do you mean by that. Oh, never mind. I don't want to invade your social life.

**Iamaswan4ever:** Yes, Yes. Umm…I got to go now.

**Eddieboy7:** Wait, whats your name?

**Iamaswan4ever:**My name is Isabella. Bye.

**Eddieboy7:**Goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

I wanted the climax to start soon. So here it is from Edward's point of view.

**Edward POV:**

Isa**bella**?!?

Her name just had to be, Isabella.

No, no.

I'm crazy.

There has to be another Isabella in the world.

One with the name of my ex, whom I still loved.

But still,

Isn't that weird.

Okay.

Finally when I calmed down, I started thinking normally again.

And besides, it couldn't be Bella.

She doesn't chat.

Maybe she did, after I left her.

Nah.

It couldn't be her.

It's a common name.

2 syllables.

Oh, I'd rather not think about this now.

What if she moved on?

Maybe Mike Newton?

NO!

Not Mike.  
Bella wouldn't go after Mike.

Maybe she liked him, and I stopped her when we fell in love.

I Can't even read her freakin mind.

Okay, I'm going crazy.

A Name is a name

So what if I liked another Bella.

What's with the name?

Oh, who cares?

Isabella isn't Bella.

Not **my **Bella.

But I had forgotten one small fact,

ISABELLA LIVED IN WASHINGTON..

**Thun-thun-thuuun..**

**Like the way this story is going?**

**Want any suggestions?**

**Any feedback accepted..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward POV:**

"Number of People with the name Isabella in Washington".

Click.

I decided to Google it.

Hmm..no links were very interesting.

I must be an obsessive stalker.

Googling my ex-girlfriends name.

My cheeks would have blushed if they could of.

But how weird is it,

That I run into 2 bellas.

One I fall in love with,

One I meet on the computer,

And they are both from WASHINGTON!!!!!!!!

This was too coincidental.

I tried to keep my mind off it.

I went to go do my Italian homework.

Define these words into Italian.

How simple.

Ugly- Brutto

House-Casa

Love-Amore

Beautiful [feminine]-Bella

Bella.

Out of all words, Bella

Stupid Sra. Maestra

I listened to see what others were up to.

Apparently Emmett had done something wrong and Rosalie was fuming.

Alice was thinking about some new cute car she had seen, and Jasper was trying to calm Rosalie down. Esme was out gardening and Carlisle was at work. I decided to sign back online. This could help me find out if the Isabella, was my Bella. I mean my-ex. She was offline, and just as I went to sign off, she signed on.

**Iamaswan4ever:** Hii. Hows it goin?

**Eddieboy7: **I'm fine..More importantly, how are you?

**Iamaswan4ever:** I'm great. Anyways where were we? Oh yes, asking questions. My turn, when is your birthday? I want to see something..

**Eddieboy7:** June 20..

**Iamaswan4ever:** Year?

I couldn't tell her I was born in 1901.  
That's just freaky.

I will tell her the year I would have been born in.

Okay so it was 2009, and a typical 17 year old would be born in….

1992.

**Eddieboy7:** 1992.

**Iamaswan4ever:** YAY!! According to a website, we are most compatible.

**Eddieboy7:** My turn to ask a question. What kind of music do you listen to?

**Iamaswan4ever:** Call me nerdy, but I love classics.

**Eddieboy7:** Me too..I love the Claire de Lune.

**Iamaswan4ever:** Claire de Lune is great.

Déjà vu or what?

I felt like I had this conversation.

And I think I knew who it was with.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella POV:**

This Eddie guy was really interesting.

And I kind of "liked him".

Like "like-like'

He seemed like so…..nice, like really kind. He just knew how to be so kind. I just couldn't fit it into words.

He didn't even ask me many personal questions, he minded my privacy, and I think he enjoyed talking to me, as I enjoyed talking to him. And now there I was chatting away again. We were exchanging stories.

**Iamaswan4ever:**And then I fell, and broke my hand. As usual.

**Eddieboy7:** Wow. You seem accident-prone.

**Iamaswan4ever:** Yes, that is how I used to be like. Now, I'm more graceful, kind of like a swan.

**Eddieboy7:** I know it's only been like a week or so that we have been talking, but you seem like a real lovely person. It would be great if we met.

**Iamaswan4ever:** Same here. I just wish it were possible somehow. But your in Italy and I'm in Washington, and I don't think my father would just let me run away to Italy for a while.

**Eddieboy7:** Well, spring break is near, and I will have off from school, so maybe we can find somewhere to meet then.

**Iamaswan4ever:** Sure..why not?

**Eddieboy7:**So, that's in like 2 weeks, and we will plan that later. Anyways, I want to learn more about you, my Bella.

**Iamaswan4ever:** Do you mean Bella as in me, or Bella as in beautiful.

**Eddieboy7: **Both, Amore Mio

Italian. Niice. I loved guys who can speak a different language. It just made them sound..sexy.

**Iamaswan4ever:** Niice. Italiano.

**Eddieboy7:** I was in Italy for 4 years. I picked up some stuff.

**Iamaswan4ever:**Cool. So, back to our old game of questions. So, do you have any siblings?

**Eddieboy7:** Well, I am..I guess you can say "Adopted", so I have 4 other siblings. And you?

**Iamaswan4ever:**No siblings. Your lucky, you can always hang out with them.

**Eddieboy7:** Not really, they are all couples, and I'm the only alone one.

AAW…… How sad.

Just as I was about to type something. He just signed off. Signed off!!!!! Oh, who cares? Probably an emergency. He didn't mean to be rude. And so, I signed off.

**Hey everyone. I just started this story, and all of you guys are awesome. Thanks for subscribing and reading. I'm SOOO Sorry it takes me forever to update. I just, have a lot of other work. Anyways do you all like the way this is heading? I am trying to rush it a little with the whole them meeting thing. Any ideas?? ********I would really appreciate ideas. Anyways keep reading, and review to let me know how it is so far. Thanks so much. BYE!! I will try to update soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward POV:**

How nice. I signed off on her. That was really rude of me. I would explain later.

What happened was that Emmett had to come in while I was in my room [without asking]. Apparently he and Jasper had a bet and he wanted to inform me. Well, I heard him coming, and since I didn't want him to invade my social life, I quickly closed it.

So, now I signed on, so I could explain about last night.

**Eddieboy7:** Hello.

**Iamaswan4ever:** Hii.

**Eddieboy7:**I am soo sorry I signed off on you last night. My older brother walked in on me and I just signed off.

**Iamaswan4ever:**You really hurt my feelings :[

**Eddieboy7:** IM SOOO SORRY.

**Iamswan4ever:** Its okay. Chill. I was just kidding.

I guess I am a little serious.

**Eddieboy7:** SO, our meeting plan is still set right?

**Iamaswan4ever:** Yes, but I have a question.. Are you coming here or should I go there?

**Eddieboy7:**Neither. Umm..how about we meet somewhere, like Arizona or California or anything, you choose a spot.

**Iamswan4ever:** Lets meet at Arizona. I haven't been there in a while. And like, I can book myself in a hotel, and you in one too.

**Eddieboy7:**Okay fine. I will buy myself a ticket for April 23 Okay?

**Iamswan4ever:**Okay fine. We will discuss this later. There is still about a week left.

I liked Bella. Like a lot. I just didn't know how to say it.

**Eddieboy7:**Beautiful Bella, so hows your school going?

**Iamswan4ever:** Its good.

**Eddieboy7:**Bella I don't know how to say this, but since I have known you online, you seem like a great person, and I like you.

**Iamaswan4everL** I like you too. A lot.

Wooh!

Relief went over me.

That's nice.

She returned my feelings.

But I wasn't sure if she liked me the same way I liked her.

More than a friend..

**Okay. That's the end of this chapter. :[ Please review, and I will try to update soon. Sorry it took me forever to update it's just, I was sick for a while and I didn't feel like writing. So, do you have any ideas. Should I speed it up? Or keep it at this pace? Anyways I will go now. Please Review. I really appreciate it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just to rush the story a little bit, I sort of fast-forwarded a little. But don't worry, information on the last few days is explained.**

**Bella POV:**

It's amazing how fast a week flies by.

School had been a flash, rather than the same boring thing it usually is.

Maybe the excitement of seeing Eddie was washing over me.

Hmm..

Well now, I was packing for my trip.

I am sort of a procrastinator, and now I was packing the day before my flight.

When Charlie questioned why I was going to Arizona, I simply explained that I was meeting Mom there, which was true.

I planned it all out.

I would catch up with things with Mom on the first day,

And the rest was all Eddie.

So, I was pretty much done packing.

Thinking of Eddie,

I learned a lot about him over the past few days,

Apparently he is a musician,

And he told me a bit about his wacky family.

They seemed really nice.

:]

I went online to check my mail.  
Apparently I had two new mails,

One from Mom and one from some other person.

I read mom's email first.

_Dear Bella,_

_I am so psyched with meeting you in 2 days. It will be so much fun. Too bad we can hang out only for a day :[ I can't wait to catch up on what has been going on lately. It has been about 5 or 6 months since I last saw you. It's really hard living without you. Anyways, Phil and I are fine, and I hope you are too. Hope you don't get hurt before our visit. That would be awful. Okay, I have to go make dinner for Phil. See you in two days. Love you. Bye._

_Muchas amor,_

_Mommy_

That is so like her.

So I started replying.

_Dear Mom,_

_I know, I am as excited to see you as you are. It will be really fun. Yes, a day is too bad, but it's better than nothing, right? Ha-ha-ha. No I haven't been hurt lately, hope I don't jinx it :[ It's good to know that everything is alright, as it is here. Charlie and I are fine. See you then mom. Love you too, bye._

_Muchas Amor,_

_Bella_

There.

Sent.

Now, I still had another mail from . I wonder who that was, ha-ha. Eddie. But what's with him and 7? Anyways, I read the mail.

_Dearest Bella,_

_Hi Bella. How is it going? Hope you are fine. Anyways, it's great we will finally meet in person in about 3 days. I've been dying to meet you. You sound wonderful online, and probably greater in person. Anyways, I must go. See you then, love._

_Love,_

_Eddie xoxoxo._

Aww.

How sweet.

Xoxoxoxo.

Lol.

I wonder who still wrote that?

I typed a simple reply:

_Dear Eddie,_

_Hi Eddie. I am okay, surprisingly. How are you? I cant wait to meet you. You seem like a great person too. But don't get your hopes up about me. Well then meet you then._

_Lovingly,_

_Bella _

Sent.

There.

Mail checked.

Just a night to survive.

Then plane.  
Then mom.

Then Eddie.

I truly was "_physched"_

**Wow. That was a long chapter.**

**Sorry no Bella and Edward IM but I decided to stick with e-mail.**

**Anyways, due to my lack of updating,**

**I promise, promise, swear, I will have the next 2 chapters up by tomorrow.**

**BUT PLEASE review, or send me a message.**

**I truly appreciate your reviews.**

**Thanks a lot:**

**BFFofShopaholicPixe-Alice**

**Black Raven Raye**

**cullens rule 1235**

**Edward's Little Melody**

**Jazzyluver**

**Surferchamp3**

**Twilighterforlife**

**HeartlessVampire**

**Edwards-girl-forever-drak**

**Twilightgirl43**

**LittleSilverRose**

**Alice'n'jazz4everr**

**Emily Jane Cullen**

**PotterGoose**

**Keibi**

**Catcammug**

**Miss-Freeman**

**For reviewing.**

**I really appreciate it.**

**Please review,**

**Chapters will be out sooner.**

**I promise.**

**Just review,**

**Favorite,**

**Subscribe,**

**Or something to let me know you like the story,**

**Thanks to all of you out there.**

**Love you all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**You asked for it, now you have it.  
Okay, here is the next chapter.**

**The next couple of chapters will mostly be in Bella's POV.**

**But don't worry,**

**Edward WILL speak.**

**Okay.**

**Here it is..**

**Hope you like it.**

**Bella's POV**

I hate airplanes.

I truly hate airplanes.

Why?

Because,

1) They take forever to get you somewhere.

2) The food sucks. I know I can't eat it, but I could tell by the look on others faces that they really didn't want it.

3) They freakin sell stuff, like clocks and stuff like that. I mean c'mon, how desperate can you get for money?

Whatever, as long as it got me to Arizona, I was okay.

Wow, usually, getting from Washington to Arizona is OK, but those hours dragged on.

Must have been through my excitement.

Finally, the plane landed.

I grabbed my luggage and exited.

I didn't have much. I wasn't one of those teens who carry their life with them through luggage. Just 2 hang-bags, that can really fit a lot. I didn't get suitcases because airplanes sometimes lose your stuff and it takes forever getting a hold of them.

I stepped out, and scanned the area for Mom. She had to be there, somewhere. She said she would pick me up.

As I looked to check the time, Mom came and jumped out and scared me. My heart was pounding so fast due to the scare.

"Mom!!"

"Bella. Finally you are here. I can't wait. Today will be so much fun!!!!!!!"

"I know me too"  
Soon, we exited the airport and headed for the Plaza hotel. Wow, right down the block. So, Mom went to her hotel room, and I went to mine to freshen up. As I was going to take a shower, I realized that I forgot to bring shampoo.

Ugh.

I wouldn't use the hotel shampoo, it was like so small and besides, I had some money with me.

I told mom I was going to the pharmacy across the street and left.

As I walked down the street, I didn't see the bump on the road and I fell. Of course it didn't hurt, but it really was annoying having to fall.

"Ugh" I muttered.

"Need some help" a velvet voice said.

"Sure" I replied.

As I got up, I looked at the person who helped me, and I couldn't even believe it. IT WAS ALICE!!

Alice. Alice Cullen.

Oh my God.

I grabbed her in a hug as she tried to identify who I was.

My immortality had changed my appearance.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes"

"When did you **change?"**

"Oh, soon after you left, Laurent found me and changed me into a vampire".

"Oh my God, Bella I am so sorry. I never realized that Laurent was still alive. I would have checked your future, but Edward didn't let me. He said it would be better." Alice replied. "What are you doing in Arizona?"

"I came to visit my Mom, you?"

"Family trip"

"Oh, as much as I'd like to hang out with you Alice, sorry I have to go or my Mom will be worried, but we can hang out later. Right"

"Sure, bye"

"Bye"

And so, I darted away.

Alice, who would of thought?

I hurried to the pharmacy to go get shampoo, and returned back to the hotel.

**Alice POV:**

Man, brothers can sure be annoying sometimes.

Edward was getting me mad.

Meeting some girl online and not telling me about her.

I saw it in a vision.

It was some really pretty girl.

I thought of that as I walked up the street.

All of a sudden, I see a girl fall.

Of course, I go to help a hand.

"Need some help?" I asked.

The girl said "Sure"

She didn't seem to be hurt.

All of a sudden, this girl gets a shocked look on her face and hugs me.

Why?

She looked kind of familiar.

Her hair was brown, kind of like someone I knew before.

Kind of like Bella's.

BELLA!

Oh my God, it was Bella.

Wow! I wasn't surprised she fell.

As I checked for blood, I didn't hear her heart beating, and she looked all different.

That could only mean-vampire.

Bella was a vampire!  
How?

"Bella" I asked.

"Yes" she replied.

It was Bella.

And she was a vampire.

"When did you **change?"**

"Oh, soon after you left, Laurent found me and changed me into a vampire" she replied.

Laurent.

Oh my God, how stupid can I be? After the accident with James, of course his friends would show up. I felt so sad and angry at myself.

I explained to Bella.

"Oh my God, Bella I am so sorry. I never realized that Laurent was still alive. I would have checked your future, but Edward didn't let me. He said it would be better"

Stupid Edward.

Wait, why was she here?

What are you doing in Arizona?" I asked

"I came to visit my Mom, you?"

"Family trip"

"Oh, as much as I'd like to hang out with you Alice, sorry I have to go or my Mom will be worried, but we can hang out later. Right"

"Sure, bye"

"Bye"

And the conversation ended.

She came to visit her Mom.

But besides it being Bella,

I know I knew her from somewhere,

Like my vision.

THE GIRL EDWARD MET ONLINE WAS BELLA!!!!!

He met Bella online.

And they would meet.

I was so not telling Edward.

He would have to find out himself.

**The end of this chapter.**

**I will upload the next chapter later, if I get reviews.**

**Sorry, I am so mean for torturing you like this.**

**Nice cliff hanger right?**

**Riight?**

**Anyways, well I will upload the next one later,**

**But review.**

**REEVIEW..**

**And PS:**

**Someone asked Bellas age.**

**Well, she was turned into a vampire when Edward left at age 17.**

**Technically she appears to be 17.**

**But she's really 21.**

**Okay.**

**Understand?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok.**

**I'm not going to be greedy.**

**I will share the story with you.**

**So here is Chapter 10 right??**

Bella's POV:

Whew!

What a long day.

Mom and I had nearly spent the whole entire day together.

We went to all of the places we visited before.

A long time ago.

Before I moved to Forks.

Anyhow, the day was over and Mom had left back. :/

It was fun hanging out with her.

I glanced at the clock.

11:34.

He would be up by now.

I signed online.

**Iamaswan4ever:** Hello Eddie. Today is the big day.

**Eddieboy7:** Yes. I am soo excited.

**Iamaswan4ever:**I know me too. Where do you want to meet, and when?

**Eddieboy7:** Why don't we meet on Street Avenue at uuh..12:30.

**Iamaswan4ever: S**ure, see you there and then.

**Eddieboy7:** Goodbye mi amore.

**Iamaswan4ever:** Goodbye.

1 hour to get ready and then I met EDDIE!!  
Yay!!

I wonder what he was doing…

**Edward's POV:**

Alice seemed more jittery than usual.

I wonder why.

As I read her mind for secrets, she would quickly think something else.

I checked to read everyone elses mind and see if they know something.

Alice: "_Oh no! He's trying to read my mind. Umm…Scooby dooby doo, where are you?" _Nice save.

Jasper: _"Man, Alice is sort of hyper. I wonder why. And Emmett is so going to lose that bet"_

Hmm..

Emmett: _"Jasper thinks he could beat me. Yah right, in his dreams. Ha-ha. I made a funny joke. Rosalie looks pissed, that can totally kill our schedule"_

Pervert.

Rosalie: "_That Roxi girl thinks that she is prettier than me. Hmph, I bet she doesn't even use conditioner"_

Esme: _"I wonder when Carlisle is going to get home. I miss him. I love it when the whole family is together"_

Hmm.

No new info.

So I signed online at exactly 11:33.

Bella was on.

So we chatted a little.

1 hour to get ready.

How sweet.

**Bella POV:**

So I stood on the corner of Street Avenue,

Waiting for Eddie to arrive.

I was wearing a dress, which is unusual for me, but this was an occasion and of course he might have been dressed,

It was the blue prom dress.

I wore to prom!

Soon, I saw a tall figure arriving in a tuxedo.

Nice outfit.

As the figure came into a closer distance,

I heard a familiar velvet voice.

"Hello"

I looked at the person with the voice.

OMG IT WAS EDWARD CULLEN!!  
Edward Cullen.

My old boyfriend, standing in front of me watching my mouth gaped open.

**Edward's POV:**

I arrived at Street Avenue like 5 minutes late.

She must have been terrified.

I must have been overdressed, in a tux and all,

But I was happy as I reached her,

Wearing a dress.

She was beautiful,

And looked somewhat familiar.

"Hello" I said.

I saw her mouth gape open and as I thought of where I knew her from,

I remembered that blue dress,

And that hair,

My face mirrored her shocked expression,

As I realized the beauty in front of me,

Was Bella.

And for some odd reason,

Her heart wasn't beating.

**Okay.**

**I have to let the store shine a little.**

**So, CLIFF HANGER.**

**Beware.**

**Anyways,**

**The next chapter will be here,**

**Depending on your reviews.**

**SO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**I know I'm mean,  
But I think this story is niice.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

_As I realized the beauty in front of me,_

_Was Bella._

_And for some odd reason,_

_Her heart wasn't beating._

**Edward's POV:**

Oh my god.

In front of me was Bella.

I didn't know what to say, how to feel.

As I tried to put the pieces together, I started conversation.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Uh-hum" She nodded. "Edward"

"Yes" I replied.

"Iamaswan4ever?"

"That is you?" I asked.

She gulped and then she nodded.

I suspected her before as being Bella, but I was acting not to be stupid, so I could pretend it wasn't but I really was stupid for pretending not to be stupid.

"You look great" I commented.

"Thanks, you too"

Then I remembered the fact that her heart wasn't beating.

"Bella, you're heart, why isn't it beating, h-how did you become a _vampire"_ I asked, scared and worried.

"Well, after you left, I guess Laurent wanted to kill me and so he attacked me but then Jacob came and saved me" she rushed.

This was all my fault. _I _killed James, _I_ left her, _I _was the reason she was a vampire.

"Bella, I am SO sorry, I forgot about Victoria and James and Laurent. This is all my fault. I'm sorry for everything. Please forgive me. I love you" I explained.

I leaned in to kiss her. And so we kissed. It felt magical to me, but then instead of me pulling away, she pulled away.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked.

"My heart may have stopped beating when you were gone, literally and emotionally too. Just because I am a _vampire_, isn't the only way my heart stopped, but when you left me, my heart stopped. I was crying so much when you left me. You may not have been the cause of my immortality but you are the cause of my heart stopping the entire time you were gone" she said.

She was right about everything. Just as I was about to apologize for it all, she ran away gracefully and beautifully.

She sure was sad.

About it all.

I am such a jerk, I thought again.

I was the one that caused her all that pain.

And as she said, Literally and emotionally.


	13. Chapter 13

**I think I have tortured you guys enough.**

**Anyways, review.**

**PLEASE.**

**Seriously.**

**I'm desperate.**

Bella's POV:

"**Eddieboy7"**I thought to myself.

How stupid can I be?

Eddie obviously was short for Edward, and the wonderful family was the Cullen's.

After our lovely encounter, I ran away.

_He_ kissed _Me._

And I ran away.

How stupid can I be?

Again.

But, _he _left me.

So, not that stupid.

Ugh,

I needed to be sure if our relationship should continue.

Why did he leave me?

I just couldn't ask him.

I need friendly advice,

And I knew just from who.

Alice POV:

I guess their encounter didn't go that well.

Hmm..

Just then my cell started ringing.

"Hello" I asked.

"Hey Alice, it's me Bella. Can you please come and talk with me, I need some advice."

"Sure, but then can we go shopping?" I asked.

"ALICE" she screamed.

"Fine, fine" I said.

"Meet me by the library" She said.

"Sure thing Bella" I said.

Bella POV:

Alice.

There, I saw here as I told her where to meet.

"ALICE" I screamed and went to hug her.

I missed her so much and that short encounter was nothing.

As soon, as I let go, I explained to her.

"Alice, I need your help" I said.

"Sure, whatever" she replied.

"Okay, look. When Edward left me 4 years ago, I missed him terribly. I cried constantly because I loved him so much. When I got changed into _a vampire_, I was so said, and angry because I wanted _him_ to change me, not Laurent. And then I met someone, online, which just so happened to be _Edward_, and then we met, and I ran away because he left me and now he wants to get back together, but I would have but I still don't understand why he left me. I know I wasn't all that pretty and he was too much for me-"

"Bella, Bella. Sssh, ssh. Edward didn't leave you because you were human. He didn't leave you because he was much better looking than you. You have it all wrong. He left you because he wanted you to be apart from _our _world, he thought that way you couldn't get hurt. I know he's an idiot, but in his idiotic decisions, he had a point. He forgot all about James, Victoria, and Laurent. He just thought it would be better for you" Alice explained.

"Okay, but when he left me, did he _meet anyone else?" _I asked.

"No, he couldn't move on. He was helpless. He wanted to go back, but he thought you wouldn't forgive him. Now, instead of complaining to me, go meet back with him and get together. You 2 were meant for each other. Soul-mates." Alice said.

"Yes, but my flight's tomorrow, and I have to go back to Forks, and you guys have to go back so how can this be possible?" I asked.

"Well, truth be told, I knew about you two. I knew about the chatroom, I had a vision. And so, I made our returning flight to Forks." She said grinning.

"ALICE!! How could you keep this from us."

"Well Edward, like I said several times, is an idiot. He wouldn't go after you if he knew you were Bella"

"Oh."

"Tonight I planned a costume party. So show up at our hotel, "_Come Inn" _Suite number 124. Anyways, we have to go shopping to get you all ready." She said.

"ALICE" I screamed.

**Anyways, that's the end of this chapter. Sorry but I only have like 3 chapters until this chapter concludes. PLEASE REVIEW, to prove to me that you all are still reading. Anyways, if you have any suggestions, anything you want to see in this story, say it in your review before I finish it off. Thanks everyone. PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE. I'm working on a youtube video for twilight, if you want to see it when I upload it, I will put the link in soon. I am also working on another Twilight FanFic, right after this one ends. Check it out. I will post the link in it when I upload that too. Anyways thanks soo much.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Im desperate.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hooray People. Here is the next chapter…**

**To help you visualize things, pictures are included.**

**OK, here we go…**

**Bella's POV:**

"A-LIICCCEE" I screeched.

"Yes. What is it Bella?" Alice asked.

"Cmon. I am sick of trying on clothes. That's it, either grab that supergirl costume or find another one in the next 5 minutes. I am so desperate; I might even wear that blue prom dress, and pretend to be a girl going to prom."

"Ok. Ok…."

"OMG!!" Alice exclaimed.

"What?" I asked. Shopping with Alice was torture.

"I found the perfectamente outfit for you.." She said.

"Sure, sure. You have been saying that for the past 3 hours, come over here and show me that lousy outfit that probably doesn't even-Ooh! It's so cute. I love it, how much does it cost?" I asked.

"Oh, it's on sale, for like $30, no bigge, I can purchase it for you" Alice replied.

"Alice, you're the best. I'm going to go try it on to see if it fits" I said.

"OK"

I entered the dressing room. The costume really was "perfectamente". It was a fairy costume-a black dress with purple on the bottom. It came with purple wings and some boots. It wasn't really my style, but it was a costume party, and it would probably look good on me. **[**_**A.N: Here is a link to how the outfit looks like if you don't really get the image in your head:**_ ] I tried it on, and stepped out of the dressing room.

"I was right. It's perfect. Can't wait until Edward sees it" Alice screeched.

"Thanks Alice. And, umm.. aren't you going to buy a costume for yourself?" I asked

"Nah, I already bought it, while you were trying on the dress" she said.

"Ooh, can I see?" I asked.

"Nope. It's a surprise" she said.

"Ugh." I replied as she started laughing.

_**5 Hours Later, 8 PM.**_

Ok. I was all set for the costume party. I called up Alice to come over. She was probably dressed up. Apparently, the guys were going to be at the suite, along with "A few people we know", as Alice quoted. So, us girls, me, Alice, and Rosalie, were going to arrive. Her cell phone went to voice mail as Alice's voicemail played.

"_Hey, you have reached Alice Cullen's voicemail. Sorry I didn't get to pick up, but don't worry, you can leave a name and number, and we can go shopping whenever you want. Thanx. Bye" _

Hardy-har-har.

Just as I was about to speak, Alice and Rosalie came into my suite.

"Alice!!" I exclaimed as I went to hug her.

It was a normal thing.

Soon after, Rosalie entered.

"ROSALIE!!!!!!!!!!!!" I ran and hugged her. I don't know why. She didn't really like me, but still I missed her. She hugged me back. Maybe she could like me more that I was a vampire.

"Hey Bella. I heard about your _change_, and I feel soo sorry for you. But hey, at least, now I don't have to worry about being too close to you" She said.

"Umm…thanks??" I asked as she laughed.

"Hey how come you guys aren't in your outfits?" I asked.

They lifted a bag.

"We didn't want the men to see us, so is it okay if we change in your bathroom."

"Sure" I said.

"And Bella, you look really beautiful, and I love your costume." Rosalie said.

"Thanks" I replied as they entered my bathroom.

I listened to some music as they changed. Claire de Lune. Man, they took forever. As I listened to Claire de Lune 4 more times, they finally came out. Alice first, then Rosalie.

First I looked at Alice. Her make up was great.

Then I looked at her costume. She was dressed as a witch. She had on this really short, pink and black dress with white heels and a broom, and a witches hat. [_**AN: Alice's Outfit:**_ _**.**__**] **_

"Alice, you look hot." I said, shockingly.

"Thanks so much, as do you" She replied.

Then, Rosalie exited the bathroom. She was dressed as Mrs. Claus. She had on this cute black and white, again really short, dress with a little bow in her hair. She had on these really long and pretty socks, striped red and white with really tall red heels. [_**A.N: Rosalie's Outfit: **__**.**__**].**_

"Sexy Outfit, Rosalie" I complimented.

"I know, thanks"

"Ok, so we are all ready, now let's go to our suite." Alice said.

"OK." Me and Rosalie replied.

Soon, we arrived the suite. We knocked on a door, as Carlisle opened it. Apparently him and Esme weren't participating.

"Hello everybody. Bella! Long time, no see, We missed you" Dr. Carlisle said.

"Hii" I replied.

"Bella, honey. Come here" she said and hugged me. "We love you. Thank God, you are back we missed you so much" she said.

"I missed you too." I replied.

As I entered the suite, music was blasting. There were so many kids. But they were all vampires. Probably a vampire party.

Santa Claus [Emmett] came and said Hello and hugged me while saying that he's mad I'm a vampire because now I couldn't fall, and how he missed me. And he called me "Sis" like Sister. [_**Emmetts Outfit:**_ _**.**_]

Soon, I saw Jasper, dressed as the Joker. [.]

He said Hello and was kind.

But only to me, one vampire singled out.

Edward made his way to me in his cute vampire suit. Ha-ha. So funny. [.com/images_product/large/In_]

But he looked rather amazing.

Suddenly someone shut the lights off and a disco ball appeared out of nowhere.

Emmett took over the DJ, as Edward asked me if I wanted to dance.

"This one is for lil sis, Bella. I love you like a little sister, and Edward." Emmett said as Claire de Lune played.

"Yes, Claire de Lune is great" I said.

He smiled his crooked smile.

We intertwined and started dancing.

"Bella. I missed you soo much, I left you because-"

"Its okay Edward. Alice explained. I know. I missed you too. I love you soo much" I said

"I love you too Bella honey." He said.

He looked so gorgeous under the disco ball. And he was right there. He was all mines. His lips were right there, so I pressed mine to his.

A shock went through me, as our lips intertwined and this time, he didn't let go.

Everyone was going ooh and aah as they caught us.

I stopped and said, "You guys are so immature." As they looked away and we kissed.

_**Soon, party over.**_

The party was great.

I loved Alice.

But, I loved Edward more.

Ha-ha.

It was a great night.

A night, to remember.

_**Okay.**_

_**So the story is almost over.**_

_**But, I'm going to show like when they go back to Forks, Washington and continue their lives.**_

_**Only like 1 or 2 chapters left.**_

_**Now, you know the drill.**_

_**Press the REVIEW button.**_

_**Please.**_

_**Pleasse.**_

_**I really want 100 reviews, so others can read my story.**_

_**I REALLY APPRECIATE IT.**_

_**[gets down on knees and begs]**_

_**Will you review this story?**_

_**Please..**_

_**PLEASE.**_

_**Is about 90-100 reviews that much?**_

_**Cmon.**_

_**100 by the end of this story.**_

_**Maybe like 104.**_

_**Okay, enough greediness.**_

_**BYE!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. Don't worry I will thank everyone individually in the chapter after the last chapter, A/N.**

**Anyways, start reading..**

**Bellas POV:**

Whew!

Wasn't that a nice week.

It flew by.

I couldn't believe that 4 years ago, Edward left me,

And now we were back together.

It's like we were destined together,

Like it was all In Fate's Hands,

Weird, huh?

I continued packing my suitcase.

I checked the closet to make sure I had packed all of my clothes.

Whoa!

There was a load of clothes in there, and a letter stuck on an outfit I have never even seen before.

I opened the envelope and saw in Alices handwriting:

Dear Bella,

You probably just discovered a few dresses a couple of cute tops and jeans.

Well, it was a gift from me.

Secret, when you were gone, I still shopped for you.

I knew that we would probably meet one day,

So, I uhh..let me say, re-designed your clothing.

Don't worry, the dresses aren't too puffy,

To be exact, there are about only 15 dresses,

25 shirts,

and 12 jeans.

I should of bought more.

Sorry.

Don't worry we will go shopping back in Forks.

Sincerely,

Your Bestest Friend Everr,

Alice Cullen!!!!!!!!xoxo

How nice.

Alice was so thoughtful, and mean.

All of those clothes were girly-looking.

Suddenly Alice walked into my hotel room.

"I see you have noticed your clothes" Alice said.

"More like a boutique" I corrected her.

"Yes, anyways, I wanted to prepare you for our plane ride back" Alice said.

"NO! ALiice" I begged.

"Fine. But you have to wear one of the dresses I packed" Alice replied.

"Ugh. But they are all too girly" I replied.

"Oh yes. I forgot about your anti-girly side. But there are some non-pink dresses in the back of your wardrobe" Alice stated.

"Ok. Fine"

I checked the back of my "Wardrobe" and she was right. There were tons of nice dresses.

I was hoping for something navy-blue but the best they had was black, red, or green.

I went with black.

There was this really pretty red dress, with a black belt and bow, and some flowers on the top and bottom. [_**NA: Bellas dress can be seen in my profile. Please check it out. It took me forever to find.]**_

I tried it on.

I looked fabulous.

"Hey, Alice what do you think?" I asked.

She put her thumbs up and said "Perfect".

"I'm going to go to my hotel to see if everything is ready. Come in 5 minutes so we can all go to the airport" said Alice.

"Alright" I replied.

There!

Ta-Da.

I was finished getting ready.

But how was the clothes going to fit?

I checked the closet and sure enough Alice had left 2 suitcases.

I filled them up in about 5 minutes and headed to the _Come Inn Hotel_.

As I reached their room, I saw everyone was ready.

Rose looked fabulous in her short red dress.

Alice was wearing a pink dress that was short, obviously.

Esme looked gorgeous in this long pink dress.

"Esme you look beautiful" She said.

"As do you" replied Esme.

Edward came and I gave him a peck on the lips.

All the guys were dressed casual.

So we headed to the airport.

We were there within 5 minutes.

We waited for boarding and received our tickets.

"Okay. Jasper is in 7b, I am in 7a. Rose, you are in 8a and Emmett in 8b. Carlisle you are in 9a and Esme in 9b. Bella you are in 10a and Edward you are in 11a." Alice said.

"Alice, why do we have to be separated!" I whined.

"I tried to get you 2 together but apparently the girl in 11b wont give up her spot" Alice said.

"Ugh." I said.

"Its okay, its only like 4 hours." Emmett said.

4 hours.

4 hours without Edward was a lifetime.

"Ugh" I muttered as I sat in my seat.

Some guy with bronze hair was next to me. He looked familiarly like Edward from the back, but his eyes were green.

"Hey honey, I'm Adam, and you are.."

"I am Bella. And don't call me honey" I replied.

"Playing hard to get. I like it. But don't worry. I get them all"

He looked like a player.

But I ignored him and glanced at Edward who was sitting next to a girl with strawberry blonde hair giving him nasty looks.

"Edward, I heard you and that human broke up like 4 years ago?" I heard the girl with strawberry blonde hair say.

She was a vampire and apparently she new Edward.

Suddenly a person on a loudspeaker gave instructions as the plane went in take off.

That girl with strawberry blonde hair knew about _us._

_And she knew that we broke up._

Whatever, just ignore her.

So I just closed my eyes and pretending I was sleeping.

I overheard Edward talking with the girl.

Apparently her name was Tanya.

She kept on flirting with Edward, who looked uncomfortable.

"Edward. So, you and that girl are over, right? So you know I'm single and you are-"

I got up and looked straight at "Tanya" and screamed "Look Tanya, no Edward is not single, he is with me. We did break up and now we are together so just leave him alone, and no he doesn't want to go out with you. So just LEAVE HIM ALONE" I screamed.

Tanya looked surprised.

Everyone was looking at us.

I would of blushed if I could have.

Emmett screamed "You, go sis!!"

I was so embarrassed, I didn't know what to say so I just ran to the bathroom.

My make-up was messed up so I fixed it.

I sat there thinking for like an hour and then I got out.

Just as I made my way to my seat, I saw a guy with bronze-colored hair, making out with Tanya.

"What are you guys doing? Why are you kissing her??" I yelled at Edward.

As the guy turned around, I realized it was Adam. "Look, Bella. I know you're hot and all, but you have a boyfriend and I believe that is wrong" said Adam.

"Sorry, I thought you were Edward!" I apologized as Edward came back out of the bathroom.

"Bella. Whats wrong."

"Nothing" I said, feeling humiliated.

Adam had moved next to Tanya so the next to me was empty. Edward sat there.

"Edward I love you" I said.

"I love you too" he replied.

So I pressed my lips to his, feeling a shock of energy. Our lips moved in sync as we made out. It felt so good. I never wanted to let go. We kissed for what seemed to be 5 minutes, when I let go, thinking others would notice why we weren't breathing.

"That was nice" I said.

"Yes." He said.

We kissed some more and then I listened to my iPod.

I sang along to "When it rains" by Paramore.

I heard Edward say something so I turned off my iPod.

"You sing beautifully." He commented.

"Thanks." I replied

Adam apparently was playing guitar.

"Every write a song before?" Edward asked

"Well, actually. I wrote one a long time ago, about 4 years ago. I used to play the guitar sometimes" I replied.

"Oh. Can I hear it?" He asked as he politely asked Adam for me to borrow his guitar.

Edward gave me the guitar.

"You'll see what it's about" I said as I played him the song I wrote for him a long time ago.

_Bronze-colored hair,_

_Beautiful eyes,_

_And I still cannot believe,_

_That your only mine,_

_Im so plain,_

_And you you're different,_

_From the others,_

_Have some power,_

_In dazzling me._

_Your heart belongs to me,_

_I wish it could last forever,_

_Us together._

_Cuz,_

_You're always there for me,_

_Always be there for me,_

_There when I need you,_

_There when I want you,_

_Always save me,_

_Which is why your mine._

_And you have that,_

_Crooked little grin,_

_On your face,_

_Makes me blush deeply,_

_All the other girls envy me,_

_For being with you._

_Cuz,_

_You're always there for me,_

_Always be there for me,_

_There when I need you,_

_There when I want you,_

_Always save me,_

_Which is why your mine._

_You are mine,_

_Yeah you are mine,_

_Sparkle and shine,_

_But you are mine,_

_And I am yours,_

_You make me soar._

As I finished, I looked at him and he had that crooked grin on is face.

"You wrote that beautiful song for _me?"_ he asked

"Yes, why not. You wrote me a lullaby so I wrote you a song. You liked it?" I asked.

"I liked it? It was amazing. So beautiful. I loved it, and the way you sang it" he replied and kissed me.

Apparently we were landing back to Forks.

So I picked up my suitcases and headed out with Edward hand-in-hand.

**The end.**

**OF THIS CHAPTER.**

**Haha-Got you, right?**

**I don't know what else to include!!  
You guys want a sequel, but what should I include in the sequel? **

**Tell me in a review.**

**Please review, guys. Please. PLEEASE?**

**And I think there is only one chapter left.**

**I gave you a long chapter,**

**So I expect a lot of reviews.**

**Also, **

**If you want to see the outfits of Bella, Rose, Alice, and Esme, visit my channel.**

**Please?**

**Also, the song, I wrote it.**

**Liked it?**

**Okay BYE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay!! 100 and something reviews. You guys rock! And for your reward, a long chapter. And, there is some good news and some bad news, but you have to finish reading the chapter to find that all out. So, here it goes..**

_**Bellas POV:**_

Finally, we were back at Forks!

That was such a lovely weekend.

I went to my room to go unpack my stuff.

Apparently Charlie wasn't home,

But he had left a note.

_Dear Bella,_

_I know that you are coming back today and probably reading this, and I'm sorry I didn't get to see you when you returned. But, unfortunately there has been some weird case going on. Remember the weird animal attacks about 4 or 5 years ago? Well, something familiar is here, but the scent is different. So, I am exploring the area to see what I can find. But don't worry I will be back before you wake up in the morning. _

_Loves,_

_Chief Swan._

Chief Swan was crossed off and replaced with Dad.

Hardy-har-har.

After I unpacked my suitcase,

I decided it was time to go hunting.

I hadn't gone for like a week now and my eyes were turning black,

And I don't want to attack Charlie tomorrow.

So I ran off to the woods.

_1 Hour Later:_

Whew!  
That was nice.

I believe this time it was a doe.

_A-doe, A deer, A female deer._

Ha-ha.

As I entered my house, an unexpected angel was there.

"Hello love" said Edward.

I jumped into his arms, and greeted him.

He seemed kind of shocked of me jumping into him but I was rather excited.

Just as he was going to kiss my forehead, I kissed his lips.

He responded quickly as our lips moved in sync.

It was so much better being a vampire, we never had to stop.

It felt so great, I laid down on top of him as we made out.

My hormones were taking control of me, and I wanted more.

I wanted him.

But just as I started unbuttoning my shirt,

He said "No! We can't, not until we are married." He said.

"Married?" I asked.

"Umm..nothing."

"Oh, whatever" I said and continued kissing him as we started making out again.

Soon I thought I heard someone walk in but I didn't care.

I was with _my _Edward.

"Well, well well. Bella can you please explain what is going on here?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"Billy?" I asked.

"Yes" Billy responded.

"I see you and Edward have gotten together again" he said.

"Uh, well yes." I responded.

"Does your father know about this?" he asked

"No. Not really." I responded.

"Well, soon he will" replied Billy.

"No!! BILLY!" I screamed as he exited.

Edward just sat there.

"Do you suppose Charlie would be okay?"

"Okay with what?" I asked.

"Okay if uhh..You know earlier about what I said about our marriage. Well." He said as he kneeled to the floor.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever. Every single second of forever. Will you marry me?" he asked.

I didn't say anything I just kissed him again.

As he stopped, I said one word.

"YES!!" I replied.

He slipped the ring on my finger and it fit perfectly.

I was so happy.

But only one thing bugged me,

How was Charlie going to react?

**There you go.**

**The END!!  
Of this chapter, and the story.**

**Sorry, but I couldn't continue this for long.**

**But as I said, I have some good news,**

**There will be a sequel.**

**And it will probably be started around Tuesday, so check it out.**

**But I am also working on another story, which I will post on Monday or so.**

**So check them both out.**

**Thank you guys soo much.**

**I love you all.**

**Review, review review.**

**And keep on reviewing.**

**Please?**

**Okay..**

**Check out the next 2 chapters for more information.**


	17. AN:Information and Thanks

**Thank you all for reading my story, Familiar Stranger.**

**But don't worry, there will be a sequel.**

**This isn't a chapter unfortunately.**

**The sequel will contain Charlies Reaction, an unexpected visitor, and much, much more.**

**Again thanks for all the reviews.**

**Okay here is a prize, well a crappy prize.**

******The first 5 people who review the last chapter [if 5 people do review], will get a sneak preview of the first chapter of the sequel******

**They will get the first chapter sent to them in a message by Tuesday, I think. And the story will be uploaded on Wednesday. **

**Also, **

******The first 10 people who review the last chapter, [if 10 people do review], will get the preview of my new story******

**The first chapter will be messaged to them by Thursday,  
And the rest of you can check it out by Friday.**

**Sorry, in the last chapter I said there was going to be 2 additional chapters,**

**Well it's one.**

**Now here are the thanks..**

**THANK YOU ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED MY STORY!!**

JrProse20  Thanks for all of your reviews. Really appreciate them.

RavenlovestwilightThanks a lot of all of your reviews.

Orangeduck23Love the name. Thanks for reviewing.0

BFFofCrazyShopaholicPixie-AliceWho wouldn't want to be her best friend? Thanks for ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS XD

OnceacullenalwaysacullenTrue and thanks for reviewing.

-Hale-CullenWow! All 3 of them. Lolz. Thanks for reviewing.

Twilighterforlife Me too. Thanks for reviewing.

Edward's Little MelodyLove your name. Thanks for all of your reviews.

Hollistrchk101Thanks for reviewing.

Candii-LuverI love candy and twilight. They should make twilight candy. Anyways thanks for reviewing.

Edward-Lover-Forever-1901I love Eddie forever too. Thanks for reviewing.

Little Silver RoseCool. I love silver roses. Thanks for reviewing.

Jrow1107Thanks for reviewing.

RandiA.2 names? Lolz. Anywyas thanks for reviewing.

Vampyregurl09Love the spelling. Thanks for reviewing.

Alexandra.Wish that was my last name. I love the name Alexandra, but I prefer Lexi. Thanks for reviewing.

KeibiThanks for reviewing.

Emma Rose1Rose! Thanks for reviewing

Edwards-girl-forever-dezzieThanks for reviewing. Tell Edward I love him.

Nattikur-CullenA cullen too. Thanks for reviewing.

AllisonInterruptedSry for the mistakes. Thanks for reviewing.

PheobetheThanks for reviewing

Storyteller1333 a lot of 3's Thanks for reviewing.

Jubertwin92Thanks for reviewing

Lil'Confederate Soldier GirlLove the spelling for little. Thanks for reviewing.

Blubblubblubblub  A lot of b's l's and blubs and thanks for your reviews.

Callie-CullenANOTHER CULLEN! Thanks for reviewing.

Surferchamp3Surfing! Thanks for reviewing.

Padfoot-99Thanks for reviewing.

TheRealRachelThanks for reviewing

VampLover17Vampire Luvr? Huh, Me too!! Oh how much we have in common! Thanks for reviewing/

Happyhedvig I love you too, thanks for reviewing. [Response to review on chapter 8]

Black Raven RayeReviewed a lot thanks.

Heartless Vampires  Love your name. Thanks for reviewing.

Blueeyedcullenn4everNice name. Thanx for reviews.

Emily Jane CullenI like your name. Thanks for reviewing.

Twilight43Thanks for reviewing.

CatcammugLolz. Love your name. Thanks for reviewing-SECOND!

Huggs-and-Kisses THANKS FOR REVIEWING FIRST!

_Anyways, thanks you all for reviewing._

_THANKS FOR SUSCRIBING, REVIEWING, FAVing, and MORE._

_I know. I have no life for listing this all._

_N-E-ways.._

_I g2g bye._

_Review, Review, Review._

_And thanks for.._

"_Familiar Stranger!!"_


End file.
